MySims (Wii)
MySims is the first main entry in the ''MySims'' series released on September 18, 2007 for Wii and DS. MySims focuses on creating your Sim to help restore a town to its former glory. Official description ;Discover A New Town And Make It Your Own! Explore a whole new world with MySims?-it's your world to transform! Move to a town that has been struggling lately. With a little creativity and some help from the locals, you can make this place thrive! Features Apart from creating a custom Mii-like character, players may also modify their houses, and build furniture and appliances, by using a selection of building blocks. This gives the player more building options, allowing them to create objects by using blueprints, a change from the usual virtual catalog found in The Sims. There are 80 characters, with whom the player may interact with in the Wii version (30 characters in the Nintendo DS version), such as a mad scientist, a magician, a librarian, a pizza chef, and a Sim Fu teacher. Some of these characters may ask the player to build things for them. As with previous Sim games, meeting people and forming relationships is a major gameplay focus. Becoming a Sim's best friend will earn the player either a special blueprint not available any other way in the game, or an outfit for their wardrobe. Players can also earn blueprints by performing tasks for Commercial Sims (sims who have their own businesses). Typically this involves building around 5-10 items for Sims, depending on the Star Level (rated 1-5) of the player's town, and the essences they have access to. A feature to MySims is essences. They can be found in various locations in town or by interacting with Sims or objects. Essences are used for a number of things including paint for the walls of houses, construction of items, as well as decoration for the items Character design Compared to previous Sim titles, MySims has a more anime-inspired look, with character designs. This was Emmy Toyonaga's idea; in Official Nintendo Magazine she remarked: "Well, Mario and other Nintendo characters are pretty short and stubby. Also, being Japanese, I'm used to the mindset that fun games should have shorter, stubbier characters. So these characters kind of came naturally." In Nintendo Power, designer Robin Hunicke said that the character designs also imply youthfulness, and that the aesthetic was chosen for world-wide appeal, while referring to the lesser sales of previous Sims games in Japan, compared to other territories. According to Official Nintendo Magazine, one of the Sims in MySims, Chaz McFreely, is based on their then editor, Chandra Nair. Game aspects Characters :See also: Portal:MySims Characters Locations There are three main locations, and Sims can inhabit. There are also various sub-areas which you can often gather essences from. *Desert - Cute Prospecting Cave, Ghost Cave, Junkyard and Treasure Cave *Forest - Chess Cave, Fun Prospecting Cave and Spooky Forest Cave *Town Square - Geeky Essences Cave Interests There are six interests of which the Sims will be interested in. These are: Cute, Fun, Geeky, Spooky, Studious and Tasty. Each interest also has associated essences and activities associated with them. The associated activities are: Tea Party, Dance-Off, Rocket Launch, Seance, Book Party and Picnic. Star Levels As you progress through the game, your town's star rating will increase. Each time you gain a star, Rosalyn P. Marshall will give you new tools to unlock new areas, new blueprints, and new blocks to use in your Workshop.}} Category:Game Version Tabs